


The way it's supposed to be

by totallyatomic



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe, BDSM, Bisexual Female Character, Cute, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/F/M, F/M, Humiliation, Kinky, Multi, NSFW, Past Domestic Violence, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Past Violence, Polyamory, RPS - Freeform, Roleplay, Sensory Deprivation, Shyness, Unconventional Families, Unconventional Relationship, past stalking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-06-18 16:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyatomic/pseuds/totallyatomic
Summary: After one night of going over to the Ackles' house, the reader finds herself in love with her 2 best friends.





	1. feeling far away from home

**Author's Note:**

> Jensen and reader are still filming while Danneel is at home. Good thing skype exists.

"Can we break for 5, I gotta pee please" you hit Jensen's arm after he cut. 

 

"Can I come with you?" you looked back and he winked at you. 

 

"Don't be weird" you started to walk and he followed.

 

"Alright everyone take 5!" Jensen announced. He leaned down and whispered to you. 

 

"Weird? Me? Never honey." you stopped dead in your tracks and looked at him. 

 

"Us 3 do weird, freaky shit. And you're 1 of the 3 sir. I mean do you not remember what we did 2 weeks ago?" you smiled and started to blush thinking about it. 

 

"Okay that's different, and it was Dani's idea. We just both thought it would be fun, and I mean you have to admit it was pretty exotic...chaining you up. Danneel and I using your body. Fucking your beautiful mouth." he nudged you and you playfully hit his arm. 

 

"We are out in public! Now I must pee, I'll see you in a second." You went in the bathroom and did your business. You looked in the mirror and continued to flush at the thought of your significant others. You opened the door and Jared was standing there talking to Jensen. 

 

"There she is! Come on we gotta get back" you three walked back together, you and Jared talking quietly amongst yourselves about his last day here on set before hiatus. 

 

You guys got back and filmed the last scene for the day. After you said your goodbyes to everyone on set, you and Jensen went home for the night. 

 

"You did an amazing job directing today." you wrapped your arms around him and looked up at him. 

 

"You think? I was a bit nervous, but I got pretty comfortable after a while." he wrapped his fingers up in your hir and rocked you a little. 

 

"We should call D, it's getting late at home." Jensen nodded and pulled out his laptop, opening Skype. 

 

"I'm gonna get my pajamas on real quick" you rushed to the room you shared with him and got into your shorts and Supernatural T-shirt. You could hear Danneel's sweet voice asking where you were. You walked out and she smiled wide, waving rapidly on the screen. 

 

"Hi baby! I miss you, you look really beautiful. How was your day?" she always sounded so eager to see and talk to you. 

 

"I miss you too. Today was good, I got bossed around by him all day" you looked over to Jensen and he rolled his eyes. "I'm just kidding, he did a really great job." you stared at the screen admiring those big brown eyes. 

 

"What did you do today?" Jensen got up to go get his pajamas on. 

 

"Well. I opened the pool and cleaned it. I picked weeds from our veggie garden. I sun tanned naked in the backyard, came a few times thinking of you two, ya know the regular." She smiled wickedly and you blushed a little.

 

"I wish you two would have been here, i think it would had been more fun baby girl." You looked at your hands that were in your lap and smiled. 

 

You had always been more on the shy side when it came to sexual things. But after dating Jensen and Danneel for so long...you knew that they were more than happy to share their filthy thoughts. And they were always open to try anything and everything. 

 

"Aww someone's all blushy Jensen." You looked up and saw him standing behind you. 

 

"Our little girl." he looked down at you and made a pouty lip. 

 

"Guuuys, I don't want to be in that head-space right now, okay? You guys have been teasing me all day and the last thing I wanna feel is little" you pleaded. 

 

"We’re sorry you're just so cute." Jensen sat next to you and held your hand. 

 

"Teasing you all day, huh? What did J do to you?" Danneel rested her chin on her hand and squinted at you two, smiling.

 

"He kept bringing up the last time we were home... What we all did that weekend." You bit your lip and smiled to yourself. You could feel the heat between your legs.

 

"Well by the look on your face earlier today, and judging by right now, I think you like the memory y/n" Jensen rubbed your inner thigh. 

 

"Its so cute how after all this time you still get all shy on us beautiful" Danneel tilted her head and smiled. "I'm so excited that hiatus is coming up this weekend, I get to have my husband and future wife back at home." That caused you to giggle like a schoolgirl. 

 

Jensen and Dani looked at each other for a second. 

 

"Y/n stand up and let me see your pajamas" you compiled standing up and doing a little spin for her. 

 

"What kind of panties do you have on, hmm?" You looked over at a smirking Jensen.

 

They planned this 100%, you thought.

 

"I-I don't have anything on at the moment..." you placed your hands in your shorts pockets. 

 

"Come sit on my lap please, back against my chest" you walked over to Jensen and sat on his knee. 

 

"Spread your legs, cause something tells me I'll be able to see that pretty pussy of yours when you do" Danneel said softly. You started to spread your legs a little. "Ahh right there. I can see your wetness from here y/n. Why didn't you ask Jensen to play earlier?" D raised an eyebrow 

 

"I would had just finger fucked you earlier if you would have said somethin' sweetheart" Jensen mumbled into your ear. Your heart rate started to pick up. 

 

"Y/n lift up your shirt and play with your boobs while Jensen, you rub her clit" She smiled and bit her finger, watching you pull up your shirt to reveal your boobs. You felt Jensen's hand snake down to your clit, rubbing it in circles. 

 

You pulled on your nipples and twirled them between your fingers, moaning a bit. You felt Jensen rub his finger up and down your slit before inserting it.

 

You grabbed your boobs and squirmed a little. "Oh f-fuck" you started to stumble on your words. 

 

"Actually that sounds like a great idea. Dani strip and get on the bed with your toy." Jensen pulled out his finger, and rubbed your clit again, placing his other hand on your waist, 

 

She took off her tank top revealing a cute navy blue bra. She then took off her shorts displaying the matching panties to her bra. The set was quickly on the floor. She went to her bedside drawer and pulled out a dildo that was as big as Jensen. She came back and moved her laptop to where the pillows on the bed were. She sat criss cross applesauce, waiting for further instructions.

 

"Okay lay down and tease yourself honey, don't put it in yet. Wait until I start fucking our girl here." he growled that last part in your ear. 

 

You took his hand from your clit, and started to suck his finger. Danneel and Jensen both moaned, watching you.

 

"Mmm baby, I wish I was there." Danneel whined from the other end. Jensen kissed your neck. 

 

"Don't worry. Soon enough we'll be home honey" he grabbed your waist and laid you down on the couch. He took off his pajama pants and stroked his hard cock. 

 

He crawled above you and stroked himself against your entrance. He pushed himself into you, causing you to grab onto his shoulders. 

 

You looked over to Danneel fucking herself. She looked like a porn star, throwing her head back moaning for both of you. 

 

"You like watching Danneel? Watching the way her tits bounce as she fucks herself? Listening to the way she moans our names?" Jensen whispered as he watched with you. 

 

Danneel reached down and rubbed her clit, you could tell be her moans she was getting close. 

 

"I want y-you to come f-for me baby" you whimpered between fucks. Jensen and Danneel looked at you. 

 

"Funny how filthy that mouth gets after we warm you up" He squeezed your breast and sucked on it, leaving little kisses after he slightly bruised your skin.

 

"Start rubbing yourself for me y/n" Jensen said after his head popped up. 

You reached down and rubbed yourself. He moved to your neck and started a trail of kisses to your mouth. You both looked over and saw Dani's hands moving fast, listening to her faint whimpers.

 

"Oh m-my god! Mmm fuck" Danneel gasped and tried to catch her breath. "I wish someone was here to clean up all this cum" she rubbed the dildo against her slit, causing your pussy to tighten around Jensen. 

 

"it feels like someone would like that" he said looking at you.

 

You could feel yourself growing closer and closer. You arched your back and scratched Jensen’s shoulder with your other hand. 

 

"Please let me cum sir" 

 

"Should we let our girl cum?" he looked at the screen. 

 

"I think she deserves it after waiting aaalll day" she smirked. 

 

Jensen reached his hand down, moved yours out of the way. He laid his forehead on yours, rubbing your clit fast and hard. He praised you as you squirmed under him, cumming all over his cock. He pulled himself out and you wrapped your hand around his cock, until he came all over your stomach.

 

"Haha that's it honey, you did a great job" he stole a quick kiss and pulled up his hand. 

"why thank you master" You smiled and took his fingers, placing them in your mouth, sucking them clean. You then took your own fingers to clean his cum, licking it up. 

 

"Someone's feeling better" He moved some hair out of your face and watched you. 

 

"You guys wore me out for the night, I hope you don't mind me sleeping naked in the bed tonight" Danneel said pulling back the sheets. "I plan to play a little more but I need a break for now" she giggled and so did you. 

 

"You're so incredible, i really can't wait to get home" you sat up and pulled your shirt down. 

 

"I miss you guys so much and i can't wait to see you either. I think we all need to get to bed though, it's getting really late. I can play tomorrow" she smiled devilishly. 

 

"I agree, well good night Danneel, you know I love you so much" Jensen smiled and they blew kisses.

 

"Goodnight J. And good night y/n I love you too" your heart fluttered. 

 

"Goodnight mama, I love you more" you blew kisses and waved bye. 

The screen read *call ended*

 

"I miss her so fucking much" you sat and stared at the screen. 

 

The next few days for flew by and before you knew it, you were off in a plane with Jensen at your side. On your way home to see your girl.


	2. it feels good to be home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen and reader finally arrive back home for hiatus.

On the plane ride home you thought about your relationship with Jensen and Danneel. You thought about how a year and a half has flown by. Thinking about when they approached you with the idea, knowing it was unconventional. Them saying to you they wanted you to be apart of their family. You remembered the way you felt on your first date.

 

They planned a little Italian dinner in their backyard, and they explained how they both felt about you. They both said you have an amazing personality, and you were beautiful on top of that. You remembered the way your heart felt when they said that. They just felt like...home.

 

A voice came over the planes intercom. "Alrighty ladies and gentlemen, your plane will be landing shortly so we ask everyone to stay seated and follow the buckle up sign above your seats. We hope everyone had a great and safe flight. Welcome to Texas!"

 

You looked over to Jensen, he grabbed your hand. "She's so excited to see you, you know" that made you smile.

 

"She talked about you all day to me. About how she misses your kisses, or when you get clingy, and the way you smell. She went on and on" Jensen’s smiled at the thought of his two girls together. He was thrilled that Danneel was so excited for you to come home.

 

"I can't wait any longer" you gripped his hand tighter.

 

The plane landed safely and a few people clapped. You rolled your eyes and mumbles “I hate when people feel the need to clap’ making Jensen laugh.

 

You both quickly unbuckled your seat belts and got your carry-on bags. You two made your way off the plane to luggage pick up. You turned off airplane mode and saw a text from Danneel that she was there waiting when we landed.

 

You and Jensen grabbed your bags and started to walk towards to the exit.

 

A familiar face appeared through the people in the crowd.

 

You and Dani made eye contact and ran towards each other.

 

You set your carry-on bag on the floor and opened your arms. She ran into you and Jensen, holding you two for a long embrace. She gave each of you a kiss before letting go.

 

"Follow me to the car" her voice soft and gentle. You picked up your bags, and walked to the car with her. The three of you almost reached the car, until you saw who was driving.

 

"Oh my gosh, hey Gen" you said as she got out to hug you and Jensen, you peeked in to see Jared in the car too.

 

"Long time no see" Jensen laughed and patted his shoulder. You loaded up your luggage and got in the car. You sat with Jensen on your right and Danneel on your left. She grabbed your hand and laid her head on your shoulder.

 

"I'm so happy my girl is home" she whispered, looking up at you. You smiled and kissed her forehead. She sat up and grabbed the side of your face, kissing you. You could feel her tongue brush over your lips, and you happily let her in. You placed your hand on top of hers, as the kiss intensified.

 

"you having fun?" Jensen leaned in and whispered. You two stopped and immediately started to blush. You both adjusted yourselves and sat back laughing. You saw Danneel take her phone out of her pocket. Seconds later you felt your phone vibrate, apparently so did Jensen. You both pulled out your phones, and looked at the group chat you were in.

 

"How was the plane ride kitten?" you smiled and texted back “it was good mama, thank you for asking”. This caused your cheeks to darken more.

 

“She was very polite and listened to daddy. I think she should be rewarded” Jensen texted back. You looked down at your phone and bit your bottom lip

 

The three of you had a kinky relationship. You did pretty much anything and everything. They helped open you up about the things you liked, because you were so shy and you didn’t want them to judge you. You had discussed with them how you’re usually a sub, but can be dominate sometimes.

 

You remembered cuddling on the couch one night, and how comfortable you felt with them. So you just started to say what you liked. The conversation started and the three of you talked until 4am about ageplay, BDSM, fantasies, sensory deprivation, roleplaying, humiliation, anything that came to mind.

 

You looked over to Jensen, and saw he was texting Danneel on his phone. You wanted to ask what they were talking about, but instead you put in your head phones, and listened to some music.

 

The car ride felt short. Before you knew it, you were back home in Austin. Everyone got out and helped bring the bags into the house. The three of you said bye to Genevieve and Jared, and made dinner plans for later that night.

 

You carried your bags upstairs to the room the three of you shared. You took the clothes out and threw all the outfits in the washer before Jensen reached it. You went back and started to put your shoes and toiletries away.

 

As you were putting away your moisturizer, you felt arms wrap around you waist.

 

“Hi y/n” you turned to face Dani, wrapping your arms around, embracing her for a long hug. You pet her hair and inhaled her sweet scent that you missed so much.

 

“You don’t even know how long i’ve been waiting to do this” she intertwined her finger with your hair and kissed you, pushing you up against the bedroom wall. She picked up right where you left off in the car.

 

She used her other hand to snake her way down to your jean covered ass, giving it a light smack. She broke the kiss by tugging your hair delicately.

 

“Mmm you’re our good girl, aren’t you?” you nodded and bit your lip, whimpering lightly.

 

“That’s a sweet little noise” Jensen smirked and walked over behind Danneel.

 

“Honey, why don’t you unbutton her jeans?” Danneel compiled, getting on her knees, unbuttoning your jeans. As she pulled them down, she exposed your black lace crotchless panties. You stepped out of them and she looked up at you. Maintaining eye contact she licked a along stride up your slit.

 

She giggled and stood up, kissing you so you could taste yourself on her tongue. She grabbed your hand and led you to the bed. Jensen joined to, kissing your neck and massage your breast through your shirt and bra.

 

Danneel reached down and unbuckled Jensen’s jeans, throwing them down to the floor. You and Jensen both started to take off your shirts.

 

“I like you teasing our cutie pie” he said pulling Dani between his legs. “Why don’t you make her little pussy ache even more by giving us a little strip show?”

 

J squeezed her thighs and ass as she removed her shirt. She jiggled her breasts in her hands and smiled at you.

 

“Come touch me y/n” she smiled, grabbing your hands and placing them on her breasts.

She did the same to you, caressing them tenderly through your bra. Soft moans and whines were exchanged between both of you as Jensen watched, with his cock standing straight up.

 

You reached around her and unclipped her bra, she returned the gesture. You smiled as her nipples immediately got hard under your touch. She pulled on yours causing you to arch your back.

 

Jensen watch carefully and sat on his knees to join you two.

 

“Come on J...I know you wanna feel us all over you” she winked and smiled mischievously. He reached out his hands and took one of your breasts and one of Dani’s. He smiled as he sucked her tit and she went and sucked yours.

 

She would lightly pull it between her teeth, then release and swirl her tongue around your areola.

 

“P-please, I need one of y-you to fuck me” you stuttered between breaths.

 

“Aww is your this little pussy aching for us y/n?” Jensen rubbed your clit, causing it to twitch under his touch. He grinned and guided Danneel’s hand to rub with him. You squeezed her tit and gasped for air.

 

Both of them worked in sync on you, her fingers pumping in and out of you while Jensen played with your clit.

 

“I’m s-so clo-ose” you shook under their touch. They exchanged a quick look and stopped.

 

You whined and started to catch your breath. “W-Why did you guys do that?” you questioned them, irritated.

 

“Lay down princess” D said as she pushed on your shoulders.

 

You laid back and Jensen aligned himself between your legs. Danneel crawled up next to your head.

 

“I want to ride your face as Jensen fucks your pussy, okay sweetie?” she smiled and ran her finger through you hair.

 

“Yes ma’am” you opened your mouth as D lowered herself on your face. Jensen started to rub his cock up and down your slit before he pushed himself in all at once.

 

Danneel tasted sweet as she moved herself around on your mouth. She grabbed your hair for balance, you grabbed her ass to hold her still. You could hear the harmonic moans from your lovers, and you did the same.

 

The pleasure started to quickly turn into climax. D was the first one, she gripped the head board as she quickly rode your face until cumming in your mouth. Jensen felt you tighten around his cock, causing him to instantly cum without warning. He rubbed your clit and fucked you at an unsteady pace until you came around him.

 

Dani fell next to you and smiled. J saw you lips covered with her cum, so he kissed them clean. You all panted for a second, and laughed amongst yourselves.

 

“I think we need to use that mouth of yours more often” D smiled and kissed your lips lightly.

 

“Well I have some ideas we can play around with later” Jensen said with a shit eating grin on his face.

 

“That was what I needed...better yet I think we all needed that” D said, sitting up.

 

“I’m going to go shower to get ready for dinner.” You turned to the clotheset to grab a towel. “Oh and um...maybe you guys can pick out an outfit for me if you want” You smiled and turned away to go to the bathroom.

 

The hot water felt nice after the tugging, pulling, and fucking. You washed yourself thoroughly, and did a quick shave. After stepping out you dried your body and wrapped the towel around your head.

 

You walked out and saw the outfit laid out for you. Apparently they both went to go take a shower too.

 

It was a black dress with little white embroidered flower scattered around it, with a pair of light brown wedges. They also left out a white bra that had lacy designing around the cups. A little sticky note was next to the outfit that read “don’t put on any panties dear, you won’t need them”.

 

You smiled and put on the outfit. The dress fell right above your knees, and you thought you looked pretty good in it. You sat down and blow dried your hair, not really knowing what to do with it, and threw on a light face of makeup.

 

Jensen walked in and was wearing a black t-shirt with a black leather jacket, and dark gray jeans. Danneel followed behind him, wearing a tight black dress that had long see-through sleeves.

 

“Dani? Can you fix my hair please, and make it cute” you smiled and she did too. “I would love to cutie pie”

 

She grabbed 2 ponytail holders. She put half your hair in two ponytails, and left the rest down. It looked super cute and fit you and the outfit well.

 

“Thank you” you stood up and gave her a quick peck. You grabbed your purses and headed to the car. They rode in the front and you rode in the back.

 

You met Genevieve and Jared at a local steak house. It was late so the restaurant was quiet. Jensen held the door for you and Danneel. The Padaleckis’ quickly spotted you and waved you over to the booth in the corner.

 

D sat between you and Jensen, you happened to be on the end. Everyone ordered their food and a round of beer to kick off hiatus.

 

“So what plans do you three have for this summer” Gen asked raising an eyebrow.

 

“Well I want to go to California, it’s been something I’ve wanted to do for years, but I’ve never gotten the opportunity.” you said taking a swig of beer.

 

Jensen and Danneel both looked at you with confusion all over their faces.

 

“SInce when honey? Why haven’t you told us before, we love it there”

 

“Yeah when D and I first started dating, we rented a house up North there, and we loved it” J rested his hand on Dani’s thigh.

 

You folded your hands in your lap, and sat back. “There's a few reasons I want to go, so maybe we should look into it” Jensen and Danneel exchanged looks and dropped the subject.

 

“What about you guys, do you have any plans?” you said, making a quick transition.

 

“Gen and I got tickets to go to New York for a week. We want to go visit some friends there and shop. Jeff also invited us to go to the farm.” Jared spoke looking over at Genevieve.

 

Everyone sat around and made small talk for a while until Gen asked a serious question.

 

“So Jared and I have been trying to explore...new sexual desires...do you guys have any advice for us maybe?”

 

Jensen and D looked at each other but you didn't even need time to think.

 

“That's really all it is, is exploring. Whether you like being hogtied, or being whipped across the ass with a paddle, it's all about finding what you like. If you keep an open mind, you'll be surprised how many sexual desires come from just being open.” you grabbed Danneel’s hand and explained. “She was the one who helped me because I get really shy when I talk about sexual fantasies and such. I promise you it'll come naturally.” it felt comfortable to talk to them about what helped you. D rubbed her thumb over your hand, a signal she used to tell you that you're doing a good job.

 

The night soon came to an end, and you all said your goodbye's. As you walked to the car you felt someone start to lift your dress.

 

“Jensen, what the hell?” you whispered sternly, there was something about public nudity this man really liked. Danneel turned around and saw a glimpse of you flattening your dress down.

 

“What? Your ass looked nice” he smiled down, giving it a small smack.

 

“I like your little landing strip Y/n” Danneel giggled and you started to blush.

 

You reached the car and quickly got in and locked your door. “Neither of you can me back here!” you laughed and stuck out your tongue.

 

“Who says?” Jensen quickly adjusted the mirror to look directly in your eyes.

 

“I did daddy” you leaned forward into his seat, kissing his cheek.

 

“You wanna bet on that kitten?” he and D turned to look at you.

 

“yes actually, I do” you sat back in your seat and criss crossed your legs.

 

“Okay then. Danneel get in the back with our baby girl.” J unlocked the doors and Dani climbed in the back. You crawled over and sat next to her, resting your head on her shoulder.

 

“Jokes on you Ackles, now drive” you turned to D and kissed her cheek, causing her to kiss yours back.

 

Jensen started to drive and you kept staring at Danneel. She caught along and started blushing.

 

“What?” she laughed, tucking some hair behind her ear.

 

“You know, you’re just really beautiful” you rested your hand on her leg and she grabbed it, holding it back delicately.

 

You soon reached home again, and you got out. Jensen came rushing over to you, picking you up from behind, laughing his ass of while doing so. Your dress was barely covering you and he held you like that.

 

“Oh my gosh, put me down! This dress is way to short!” you laughed and kicked a little, which you immediately found out was a terrible idea.

 

“Sweetie we know you like it” Danneel said seductively. “You’re lucky I didn’t reach down and finger you at the table” she held the door open as J carried you in.

 

He threw you on the couch and sat next to you. “So...a landing strip huh?” he lifted his eyebrows up and down, smiling.

 

“Yeah, I know we’ve talked about shaving before so I decided in the shower, a landing strip it is” you stood up and walked to Danneel, pulling her over to the couch. “I think maybe D should tell me if it's straight or not”

 

She looked up at you, and lifted up your dress just so she could see it. You watched Jensen’s face as he watched both of your every moves. She ran her fingers over the small patch of hair, then slipped them to rub your slit.

 

“Looks straight to me honey” she smiled and walked her finger up your belly and chest, to your mouth. You sucked her fingers and straddled her lap.

 

“I missed your pussy, always so slick just for me” she said as she kissed your lips. She laid you down, intensifying the kiss, and crawled on top of you.

 

You both ignored Jensen’s needy looks and focused on eachothers kisses. Danneel started to lift up your dress, exposing you to the cool air. She kissed down your body until she reached your cunt. She licked around the small patch of hair and rubbed your clit with her thumb.

 

“What do you want me to do babydoll?” she look up at you, licking a long stride up your slick core.

 

“I wanna feel your pussy on mine” you whined, and ran your fingers through her hair. She sat on her knees and slowly removed her dress. She threw her panties on Jensen’s lap with her bra.

 

“Let’s get this thing off you” She helped take off you outfit and bra “I like to watch your titties bounce for me” She gave your nipple a quick tug before lining herself up with you. She lifted your leg and started to rub against you slowly.

 

You moaned as you felt her wetness grind against you. You could hear Jensen toying with himself as you two rubbed.

 

Dani reached her hands down to grab your breasts, picking up her speed.

 

“Mmm fuck you feel so good kitten” she smiled wide and moved her hips with yours. You started to squirm a little, feeling yourself getting close. You reached up and played with D’s perfect nipples. She made a little whimper when you pinched them slightly.

 

“Dani I-i’m getting c-close” you ran your hand down your body. Jensen’s moans were getting loud, so you knew he was close too.

 

“Cum for me baby” She reached down and started to rub herself. “I wanna cum with you”

 

You bucked your hips against her’s and felt a massive release. You watched Dani rub herself fast as she came right after. You pulled her down on top of you and kissed her.

 

“Look at J” She whispered in your ear. You looked back and saw his head thrown back as he finished all over his lap. Danneel crawled off you and over to him. She looked up at him and started to lick up his cum. He smiled and pet her head. You sat up and kissed J’s cheek and shoulder.

 

“My girls like put on a show” He grabbed Dani’s chin and lifted it up to look at him.

 

“It was all for you...and because I missed my girl” she got up and sat on your lap, throwing her arms around your neck.

 

“I’m so happy you guys are finally back home” Jensen leaned over and kissed Dani, then you.

 

You all headed upstair, and got ready for bed. You washed your face and put on a sweatshirt with some short for bed. You walked in and saw Dani asleep with her glasses on. Jensen followed right behind, and smiled as he saw his wife fast asleep. You gently crawled behind her, and removed her glasses. Jensen and you both kissed D and each other before falling fast asleep.

 

It feels good to be home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading, I hope you liked it. Let me know if you wanna see anything!


	3. Road trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The road trip begins, and they are definitely in for an adventure.

You and Jensen have been home for a few days. You were catching up on some very much needed sleep. You woke up and felt that the bed around you was empty. The alarm clock read 11:00am. The smell of breakfast wafted upstairs to the bedroom so you grabbed your phone and texted both your loves.

“breakfast in bed please?” you immediately got a text back from Jensen.

“That was the plan sweetheart”

You heard some light footsteps walk up the stairs. Danneel peaked her head around into the bedroom. She was carrying fruit, orange juice and bacon. 

“Good morning sweetie” she smiled and set the tray down, crawling next to you, hugging you. 

“open your mouth” you grabbed a strawberry and fed it to D. Jensen walked in and looked hurt. 

“Hey don't start without me!” he pouted and set the other tray down. You saw pancakes and waffles with syrup.

“Then get on the bed! Come here I'll feed you a strawberry too” he crawled on the end of the bed and opened his mouth. You feed him the strawberry and he rolled his eyes back. 

“this looks so good, thank you for breakfast” Danneel made you and Jensen a plate.

“I know you've missed my cooking” she said, cutting up your pancakes.

The three of you ate breakfast and got ready for the day. Jensen said that he needed to go get a few things from the store so it gave you and D some alone time. You two were folding some laundry and talking.

“What makes you want to go to Cali y/n?” Danneel carried the towels to the bathroom next door. You followed behind her with some pajamas.

“It's just so beautiful there. I’m not into the fast life of LA where everyone is fake and full of themselves. I’ve always wanted to go into the valleys where there's flowers and grass covering the land for miles. I was thinking it would be a pretty place to take pictures as a family too…” You got nervous and walked to the bedroom putting everyone's pajamas away. She quickly followed behind you.

“You wanna do cute family photos?” she smiled, looking excited at the thought.

“I-I was hoping you guys would be on board with the idea. I know we haven’t done anything like that before, but I think it will be a quiet location where we could take them.” you blushed and tucked your hair behind your ear, something you only did when you were nervous.

“I love that idea! And maybe we can rent a house on the beach just like J and I did” D smiled and sat on the end of the bed and told you to come stand between her legs.

“I can tell your holding back, what’s going on in that pretty head” She grabbed your hands and kissed the top of them.

“I don’t know, I guess there's always apart of me that gets nervous when were all together just because people react to us in different ways” you looked down at your feet.

You thought about 6 months ago, the picture you posted for your one year anniversary. It was a picture of the three of you in face masks, in bed together. You explained the relationship you were in publicly for the first time. Some people were incredibly accepting… there were other people who weren’t. You remembered receiving death threats from people, and the nasty comments that followed. You just didn’t want that to happen again, just because you’re all out together.

You explained that to Danneel, and you started to tear up. You saw her wipe her own red, crying eyes. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make you upset” you hugged her and she squeezed back.

“No honey, it’s okay. I’m sorry that people said those things to you because I know how it feels. People saying horrible things wasn’t something new, so I didn’t really focus on it. I think this trip would be so much fun. Some family photos of us 3 are in desperate need, and that would be the perfect opportunity for some quality time. Excuse me, but fuck what those people say. I love you and so does J, and nothing will change that. Do you understand?” She grabbed your face and rested her forehead on yours.

“God I love you so much” You kissed her passionately, wrapping your arms around her.

She rubbed your back and kissed your shoulder.   
“What’s wrong?” Jensen just came home and he rushed over seeing you two wiping your eyes.

You explained everything you had just told Danneel, and you could see a shift in his eyes. He was furious. You walked over to him and he looked down at you, not moving his head, only his eyes. His brow was furrowed, you could tell he was thinking hard about what you just said. You laid your chin on his chest, hugging him, giving him a small smile. His arms wrapped around you. 

“Jensen, please don't be upset” he gazed down at you.

“How can I not be y/n? Seeing you and Danneel hurt, kills me. I never want to see either of you upset because of what some terrible people say. They don’t live with us and see how happy we are everyday. Going to California sounds like a brilliant idea, and taking some nice family pictures is going to be on the agenda. I think we should get packed, do a little road trip, and leave for Cali tomorrow.” Jensen reached down and picked you up. You wrapped your legs around him as he walked to the bed and sat down. You got off and crawled next to him.

“Are you okay?” Dani turned to him.

“I’m okay if you’re okay” he smiled and kissed her. You both knew how upset it made Jensen to see people attack you online just because you’re with him. He stood up and stretched.

“Ahhh, okay I’m gonna go look for a rental house, Dani and y/n you get packed” You clapped your hands vigorously and bounced in your spot.

“I just can’t believe I’m finally going, and I’m it with the loves of my life.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night you three quickly packed your suitcases and packed up most of the car. Jensen found a house with a secluded beach in the back. It was a 26 hour drive, so you all vowed that half way you would stop to sleep and shower in Arizona. The three of you woke up at 7:30 in the morning to leave. 

“Who's ready to get this thing started” Jensen clapped and smiled wide. 

“it's to fucking early for all that” you patted his chest and walked to the car.

Jensen said he would drive for as long as he could, and then Danneel and you could fight it out to see who would drive the rest of the way until you reached Arizona. You jumped in the back and laid the seat down a bit, cuddling up with your pillow and blanket. To your surprise Dani crawled in the back with you, laying right by your side. She snuggled up to you and held you in her arms.

“I hope you don't mind if I lay here” she said, staring into your eyes.

“oh stop, you know I won't” you laid your head on her chest.

“Maybe J could drive the whole way there so I can get some time with my girly” she whispered into your ear. 

“Right? I just want naptime and cuddles with you” You laid with D and listened to the beat of her heart as you relaxed.

You and her watched youtube and read for a while. The three of you talked about what work was like for a little bit, after explaining an inside joke that you and J had about Jared. The three of you stopped for a quick bite to eat when you reached the 6 hour mark in New Mexico. After, you and D turned on Hotel Transylvania when you got back in the car. The three of you listened to Jensen’s ipod for a bit before going back to your own things for a few hours. You closed your eyes after you replied to a few emails, just to unwind, not for the purpose of sleeping. 

She kept looking down at you to see if you were asleep for what felt like ages. You pretended to sleep to see what was making her do that. 

You soon felt a hand reach in the back of your sweatpants. You remained still as she played with the waistband of your underwear. You wanted to play dirty so you turned over and made a little, high pitched whimper, still pretending to sleep. Danneel momentarily paused before reaching her hand back in your sweats. She rubbed over your ass, running her fingers up and down, lightly pushing over your hole. She moved her hand down to rub over your pussy, massaging it through the material.

You could feel yourself starting to get wet. Apparently so could Dani. She rubbed your underwear and then pulled the wet patch away, twirling it between her fingers. She started to finger you through your panties. 

The urge to moan felt unbearable. You felt her shift behind you. 

“What's wrong pumpkin?” Jensen whispered to her from the front seat.

“I'm playing with our girl right now and she's soaked. I know she liked being played with through her panties, but damn… she's leaking all over them” 

You heard a low chuckle from him. 

“Maybe you should wake her, and play with her. I like watching you two” 

Danneel moved in her seat again but then started to rubbing your thigh through your pants.   
“y/n wake up” she mumbled against your ear. 

You turned on your back and acted like you were waking up, stretching a bit. You looked at Dani and caressed her cheek. 

“mmm, hi” you leaned forward and kissed her. 

You moved your legs and pretended to looked a little confused. 

“why am I so wet?” you reached down into your sweats, and rubbed over your panty covered crotch.

Danneel bit her lip and smiled down. “I don't know, what did you dream about?”

“you know I was awake” you kept rubbing yourself, looking in her eyes. 

She started blushing hard, biting the tip of her finger. 

“T-the whole thing?” she asked, tucking some hair behind her ear.

“Yes baby girl. The whole thing” you sat up and kissed her. D started to lay you down, but you grabbed her face, whispering. “Let me be in charge”

She gave you innocent eyes, and nodded.

“How naughty of you to touch me while you think I’m sleeping” you kissed down D’s neck, crawling on top of her. You didn’t care about how small the space was, or that you were breaking the law being unbuckled. 

You reached under her shirt, lifting it right above her boobs. “Oh no bra? Well I hope you don’t mind if I do this” you sucked on her nipple and tugged it between your teeth, causing them to get rock hard. Your hand traced its way up her side to her breast. 

You heard Jensen clear his throat, so you turned around and leaned forward. 

“What should i do with her?” you kept direct eye contact with D as you spoke to him. You danced your fingers along the waistband of her shorts.

“I think you should take those little shorts off, and let your fingers do the work” He said looking back over his shoulder quickly.

You reached down and slowly removed the shorts she wore, exposing her pussy to you. Your fingers danced around before plunging into her wet pussy.

“Beg me Danneel” You said ghosting up and down her lips.

“P=please finger fuck me y/n” you started rubbing her clit. “Please m-make me cum” she pleaded, throwing her head back.

“What a good girl” you granted her wishes by dipping two of your fingers into her cunt. She moaned and bucked her hips up, trying to create more friction from your fingers. You slapped her thigh and she whimpered.

“Keep your hips down or I’ll stop” You threatened. 

“I’m sorry y/n, I-i’ll be good” you continued to work your finger, but added a third one.

Danneel was a whimpering mess as you leaned down to suck on her clit. She had a finger in her mouth and her eyes were closed. The second your lips brushed against her pussy, she moaned loudly.

“I’m gonna cum baby” She reached down and grabbed a fistfull of your hair. You felt her tighten around your fingers, so you nibbled on her clit. She made one final needy whine before she released. You licked up what she left on your fingers.

“Are you good?” you help her pull her shorts up, and sit up.

“Yes honey, thank you so much for that” she kissed your lips, laying against your bust.

You sat for a minute, making out with D. You could see Jensen’s reflection staring at you in the mirror.

“I’m hungry now for something other than y/n, J” Dani nudged him with her foot, resting it on the center console.

“Well I was getting a good show for a minute” it was one of Jensen’s kinks to watch other people have sex. “Let’s stop and get a quick bite, then we can get back on the road” He kept looking straight ahead.

“We’re almost in Arizona, let’s wait for a few and we could just bring something to the hotel”

You looked at your phone, and saw that J had made pretty good timing. It took 3 hours less, than originally expected. 

The three of you got some fast food and brought it with you to the hotel. Jensen had rented a nice sweet for the night. Everyone carried their luggage in and ate dinner before taking a shower and jumping in bed. The three of you laid and talked. You decided you were going to drive the rest of the way when you guys left the next morning. Danneel quickly fell asleep, leaving you and Jensen up by yourselves. 

“Come over here princess” you got up and laid on Jensen’s side, so he was in the middle between you and D.

He grabbed your chin and starting kissing you softly. He kissed your nose, then rested his forehead on yours.

“Are you excited about our family photos?” he brushed some hair out of your face and looked in your eyes. He knows it makes you all nervous and blushy when he does that.

“Yes J, you know I am. I think it's gonna be really cute. I’m just excited for California in general.” You ran your fingers through his bedhead.

“Dani and I...had an idea” he started explaining. “There's a lot of directors and producers for adult films in California you know, and uh. Danneel and I thought maybe we should all...make one. If you're up for it” he rubbed the back of his neck and grinned awkwardly.

“so you guys wanna film porn?” you bluntly asked, smiling thinking about it. 

“Yes, that's what we want to do with you. Maybe it could be a more private family photo” he winked, causing a little giggle to emerge from you.

“I would love to do that” you cuddled into him and sighed. 

“Really? Well I'm happy to hear that. I think we'll all enjoy it” 

“it's late honey bear, I think we should sleep” you turned so your back was against his chest. He kissed down your head and hugged you close to him. 

“I love you y/n” he kept holding onto you. 

“I love you too Jensen” you turned the light off and fell fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to tell me anything you wanna see.


	4. Hello Stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER MENTIONS SEXUAL ASSULT, STALKING, AND DOMESTIC ABUSE. IF THESE ARE TRIGGERS FOR YOU, PLEASE BE WARNED BEFORE YOU READ ON.

You felt the cool breeze of the ocean whirl through the car as you drove down the old, gray, unoccupied highway. The fresh smell of salt in the air was faint, but still present enough to tickle your nose. Taking in your quaint surroundings, you arrived to the secluded navy blue beach house. The house had a luxurious deck area, with a grill, hot tub, and bench. The nearest thing to neighbors were the fish in the sea. Sand scattered all over the small driveway, and up the white wooden steps to the house.

 

Opening the black car door, you stepped out carefully. The specs immediately covered your flip flops and toes as you started to walk towards the large body of water. Your face lit as you set eyes upon the ocean for the first time. Turning around, you saw Jensen and Danneel smiling wide at you. Your feet ran onto the beach, and your eyes looked over the miles of water and sand that surrounded the area.

 

You stood up to the edge of the dry sand watching the waves break and ebb away inches from your painted toes.

 

“Do you want us to walk in with you?” Jensen’s gaze peered at the ocean than back at you. Danneel came behind you, wrapping her arms around your waist, kissing the side of your head.

 

“Yes please” you smiled and grabbed Jensen’s hand and D intertwined her fingers with yours on your tummy.

 

You all took a few steps into the cold wet sand. The contrast of the warm waves sent chills up your body, causing goosebumps to form. You giggled as you swished your foot in the water. You let go of their hands and squatted, letting the water run between your fingers.

 

Danneel smiled down at you, then she made her way over to Jensen, kissing him softly. You turned to the alluring ocean in front of you. You couldn't believe you were here with the loves of your life.

 

After a few moments you made your way back to the car, grabbing your luggage. You took the key to the house from the front pocket of D’s purse.

 

Carefully opening the bright yellow door, your eyes were met with an equally extravagant beach house. The first floor had a peaceful living area, with a small kitchen. Right down the hallway led you to a bathroom and laundry room/ mud room. You walked up the set of creaky wooden stairs that took you to a loft that overlooked the living area. Then you finally found what you were looking for...The master bedroom.

 

The room had ceiling to floor windows that looked over the ocean, perfect for the view of a sunset. You set your bags down on the ottoman that was at the foot of the bed. You gazed out and saw Jensen and Danneel staring into the ocean. You could tell they were talking about something, but you didn’t pay much attention to it.

 

Turning your thoughts to unpacking your suitcase was the priority. The closet was large, so you hung most of your clothes in there, leaving your pajamas in your bag.

 

Just as you were hanging your swim suit you heard the door downstairs open.

 

“Y/n, where are you?” You ran to the loft and looked over the edge.

 

“I’m up here if you care to join me!” he smiled up at you and headed to the stairs. Danneel yelled she’d be up in a minute.

 

You strolled back to the bedroom, fixing a few knickknacks that resided on the dresser. Jensen soon followed carrying his bags. He set them on the floor, and you grabbed some hangers for him. As you turned around you saw Jensen holding up your swim suit.

 

“This is cute, when did you get this?”

 

You took it out of his hand and exchanged it with hangers.

 

“Like 2 years ago” You hung it in the closet, and sat on your knees, helping him unpack his suitcase.

 

“Well why haven’t I seen that on you?” He stopped what he was doing, looking at you.

 

“Because maybe I just haven’t worn it.” looking him directly in the eyes.

 

There was a pool and hot tub at home, but you mainly used them nude.

 

“I better see it on you before the end of this trip little girl.” He lifted his eyebrows, causing his forehead to wrinkle.

 

The two of you continued hanging clothes until D came upstairs.

 

“Hi babes, I’m gonna head out and restock on food and snacks, is there anything specific you want?” she smiled, sunglasses pushing her hair out of her face.

 

“Um I want chicken tenders please. Oh! And chocolate.” you hung up the last of J's clothes.

 

“I just want chips” Jensen said, folding the pajamas that were in his hand.

 

“Do you want us to come with?” you said leaning against the wall.

 

“No, it's okay sweetie, I can do it myself.” Danneel blew kisses and told you two goodbye. She said she’d pick up dinner on her way back.

 

After the door downstairs shut, Jensen turned his attention back to you.

 

“Come here sweetheart” he said opening his arms.

 

You skipped over to him, and jumped into his embrace, gently squeezing his strong build. He kissed you, scruff tickling your face.  The mattress dipped down as the two of you crawled onto it.

 

“Are you excited to take pictures tomorrow?” he brushed your hair behind your ear, dragging his fingers down your cheek to your chin.

 

“Of course I am. I think we’ve waited so long to do this, but it’s weird to think we’re finally here, you know?” You sat up, back against the plush headboard.

 

He sat up next to you, pulling you into his chest.

 

“I can't wait”

* * *

  


About half an hour later, Danneel arrived back home with a few groceries and some pizza for dinner. After unpacking groceries, you made a few cocktails, and some chocolate covered fruit for desert. The three of you changed your location to the large deck that overlooked the ocean.

 

“We could take a dip in that hot tub after dinner, stretch and relax after the two days we’ve spent in the car” you leaned back in the white deck chair, taking a few bites.

 

“You better wear that swimsuit I saw earlier then” Jensen eyed you for a moment.

 

“What suit? Did you get a new one?” D’s face had confusion written all over it.

 

“No it’s the one I brought from my house, like 2 years ago. Maybe that’s why neither of you have seen it.” you sipped your drink and looked to the blue sea, feeling the warm breeze.

 

“What color is it” D questioned.

 

“Uh, black” you looked at her sunglass covered eyes. She shook her head, grabbing a few more slices.

 

Dinner continued with small talk as the three of you watched the orange sky turn to a purplish-blue.

 

“Well now that I'm full and slightly buzzed I want to go in the hot tub whether you two would like to join me or not” Danneel grinned ear to ear as she stood up stretching her arms directly into the air. Your eyes scanned her body as the slightest bit of her tummy showed under her lifted shirt.

 

A vibrating phone distracted your thoughts. You looked down and saw the screen lit with the number flashed at the top. The area code looked familiar, but the number was not something you remembered. Whomever it was would leave a message if it was important.

 

“I’ll join you darlin” Jensen’s eyes drifted over to you “Are you gonna throw on that swimsuit? Please?” you pondered upon the question for a moment, agreeing to it.

 

“Yeah, just let me check this call, and I'll be inside to change” they smiled, respecting your wishes.

 

You walked to the white wooden railing leaning on it as you put the phone up to your ear. You heart began to race and your face began to heat, contrast to the chilly winds that brushed past you.

 

_“Hi Y/n. Remember me? Your old friend, James? Just wanted to see how my favorite person in the world is doing. I mean, your in northern California with your little family so it must be pretty swell. Call me back, let me know how its going, huh? Talk to you later, sweet thing.”_

 

The message concluded, but your chest heaving didn’t. Your eyes burned as tears formed within them. Your feet darted inside, slamming the door shut behind you. Locking it, you jammed a chair under the door handle. As you did the same to the front door, you saw red hair dangling down from the loft above.

 

“What’s wrong sweetie?” her voice filled with obvious concern.

 

“Get in the bedroom, I need to talk to you and J right now” with that she disappeared into the bedroom, you following close behind.

 

“What’s going on?” she stood with her arms cross as J’s face scrunched in confusion.

 

“Did either of you post where we are?”  they both shook their head, answering no.

 

“Y/n, what’s happening?” Jensen’s tone sounded aggressively concerned.

 

“James just left me a message, and he knows where we are.” your hands shook by your side, dropping your phone onto the ground. Danneel picked it up, scrolling through, finding the voicemail.

 

You mind blanked from reality, into memories that were suppressed deep within you.

 

* * *

 

**3 YEARS AGO**

 

_“James, I told you, you can’t hang over here all the time. This is the 5th time the police have been called, and now I’m being threatened to be evicted because other tenants are scared of you! Quite frankly, I’m scared as to why you’re over at my apartment constantly, I thought you changed, but clearly I was wrong.” hands on your hips, you looked up into his hazel eyes._

 

_“What. A friend can’t wait for a friend to come home?” your hands slapped on your side as you sighed in a defeated manner._

 

_“Because James, It’s fucking weird to be looking in my house, jiggling my door handle, trying to pry open windows, while I’m at work. And don’t think I don’t notice it while I’m at home either.” he stood looking into the empty night. “Just leave me alone, I can’t be your friend. I’m sorry.” With those words, you began to head back to your apartment._

 

_He grabbed your hair, harshly flinging your body back. You stumbled over your feet, screaming, he tried dragging you to his black pick-up._

 

_You thought about the help he had gotten for his anger. This hasn’t happened since you two dated months ago...Since your mom called 911 when you came home with a beaten, bruised face._

 

_The clicking of his belt buckle sent shivers through your corpse. His hands tried prying the skin tight jeans from your weakened legs. Enough fear turned into courage as your feet kicked him, knocking him onto the black concrete._

 

_Soon enough, to your surprise, the police whipped into the small parking lot, and the rest of that night was consumed with investigation._

 

_Jail time and a small fine of $500 was the conclusion. A mere sentence of 5 years, Charged with, attempted sexual assault, aggravated assault, and stalking._

 

* * *

  


“I’ll kill that son of a bitch if he comes near us” Jensen’s voice was low and quiet. His arms folded over his chest, veins visibly popping out. The tops of his ears became glowing red as he grinned his teeth.

 

Danneel sat on the bed, looking at the ground, almost as if she was thinking the right answer would emerge from the wooden floor boards.

 

“Well what's the next step, he obviously knows we're here. And if we call the police, what will they do? Tell us “call back when something happens”? I'm not letting it get to that point ever again” you ran your fingers through your sweaty hair.

 

“You have an order of protection against him right?” J said.

 

“I have no clue if it’s still valid, I’m about 95% sure it still is. But does it count when he calls me over the phone? I don’t remember that ever being included within the statements.”

 

Sitting/ standing in silence momentarily, a creaking brought you out of your daze. Your eyes widened as you pressed against the cream-colored wall. Jensen gripped onto Danneel’s arm, pulling her from the bed, and moving her to the closet. You grabbed the light door, shutting it as softly as humanly possible. The lock clicked, and you nudged the dresser under the knob. The sound of footsteps made you brace yourself.

 

Three taps. Your breathing became labored, palms became clammy. Three more taps. Grabbing your phone, fingers dialing 911, you turned the volume all the way down, throwing it on the bed. You searched in your purse, grabbing the Beretta, aiming it at the door.

 

Three quick shots rang out.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I know this relationship is a little unconventional, but it something that works for them. This also will be in a world where the kids don't exist yet. Note that in upcoming chapters, there will be some elements of age play, humiliation, sensory deprivation, ect. I will always try my best to put it in the warning before hand. Once again, thank you and if you'd like to see anything let me know below!


End file.
